darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Raven (Prifddinas)
Dont you wish your familiar was awesome like me? Displays remarkable humility for it's awesomeness. You feel an urge to vote for Raven as king. It seems to be attempting to fix the universe. A truly magnificent creature. The most intelligent of avians. |map = No }} Ravens are birds in Prifddinas that are components in unlocking the Ravensworn title. They spawn at 00:00 UTC every 13 days and disappear 24 hours later. The first day a raven appeared was 4 October 2014, meaning the next raven would appear on 17 October 2014, and so on. Its location varies from world to world, being known to inhabit one of at least 9 locations. Its location per world is the same for every player, but its appearance and examine text varies from player to player. Spotting a raven with the left click option prompts the message . Spotting 13 unlocks the title . Only one raven can be spotted per spawn, and all ravens on all worlds disappear for a player after being spotted. The earliest time at which the title could be obtained was 9 March 2015. Before the method of obtaining the title was discovered, Mod Raven gave various hints on how to obtain it, using clues about bad luck to hint at a theme surrounding the number 13. Mod Raven posted a tweet promising to disclose everything about obtaining the title if he had at least 10,000 Twitter followers before 4 October , and, having surpassed this mark before the date, then stated that he would give a cryptic solution the following Monday. As the first set of ravens spawned before he could reveal the solution, providing one proved unnecessary, although he did clarify how often the ravens spawned. Locations Trivia * The method of unlocking the title is themed around the number 13: the ravens spawn on every 13th day, 13 of them need to be spotted, and the Ravensworn is 13 letters long. ** They initially only appeared for 13 hours, but this was changed to 23 hours with the release of batch 2. ** This was changed again and the time it appeared was increased to 24 hours after an unknown update. * Upon release, there was a bug allowing players to click a raven several times in one go, possibly unlocking the title prematurely. Their progress towards the title was reset. Anyone who did it were presented with the message: * The ravens' examine texts are references to Mod Raven, who usually portrays himself as the future overlord of mankind. * The examine text about familiars is a reference to the song " ". * The examine text could be a reference to the wise and just Raven King Uskglass in the 1100's. * A bug caused players logging in when the 13th Raven spawned at the reset on 9 March 2015 to have their progress towards the title reset back to 0. This has been fixed. ** To make up for this bug, an extra raven was spawned on 13 March 2015. * On 2015 April Fools, Jagex added a raven, named Terry, to the outskirts of Draynor Manor. When spotted, players would get the message: . * If the raven spawns at the same day as an update, it has a chance of moving locations. References Category:Jagex Moderator spoofs